Aqua
Aqua ist ein Antagonist aus Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Aqua existierte noch nicht, als der Baumgeist Ratatosk gemeinsam mit den meisten anderen Beschwörungsgeistern nach Aseria kam. Als der verpflanzte Kharlan-Baum jedoch begann, die Welt mit Mana zu speisen, fürchtete Ratatosk eine Katastrophe und teilte seine Kraft. So erschuf er die acht Centurios, für jede Art des elementaren Mana einen. Die Aufgabe der Centurios war es, den Mana-Level stabil zu halten, indem sie Pakte mit Monstern schließen. Die Centurios, und so auch Aqua, sind treue Gefährten Ratatosks und unterstehen seinem direkten Befehl. Vermutlich lernte Aqua, zusammen mit den anderen Centurios, die Kharlan-Helden kennen, als Mithos Yggdrasill mit Ratatosk paktierte. So wurde auch sie Zeugin von Mithos' Verrat und Ratatosks Reaktion darauf: Für alle, die das Derris-Emblem bei sich tragen, welches er Mithos und seinen Gefährten geschenkt hatte, richtete er eine Falle ein, die sie versteinert und an einem Ort in der Gähnenden Schlucht sammelt. Weil die Welten bald darauf getrennt wurden und es keinen Weltenbaum mehr gab, musste Ratatosk nichts mehr beschützen und es musste auch kein Mana mehr reguliert werden. Als Antwort darauf fielen Ratatosk und die Centurios in einen tiefen Schlaf. Aqua, deren Centurio-Kern vermutlich in der Nähe vom Thoda-Geysir schlief, wurde früher als die anderen Centurios, abgesehen von Ventus, und selbst früher als Ratatosk geweckt: Zwei Wissenschaftler aus Sybak, Aster Laker und Richter Abend, wurden durch ihre Forschungen zu ihr geführt und weckten sie. Dies geschah nach der Weltenvereinigung durch die Helden aus Tales of Symphonia und vor der Handlung von Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. thumb|left|260px|Aqua im Vorpsann Die beiden erklärten ihr, dass sie bereits Vermutungen angestellt haben, dass Monster diejenigen sind, die die Mana-Level regulieren. Darin bestätigt Aqua sie. Sie führt Aster und Richter zu ihrer Heimat, zur Gähnenden Schlucht, und damit zu Ratatosk. Auch dieser ist endlich erwacht. Richter und Aster bitten ihn, seine Aufgabe wieder aufzunehmen und das Mana zu regulieren, woraufhin Ratatosk den Centurios den Befehl zum Erwachen gibt und eben diesem Auftrag nachkommen will. Zeitgleich jedoch befiehlt er auch, dass die Centurios alle Menschen und Halbelfen töten sollen, die in seinen Augen für dieses Chaos verantwortlich waren. Er weigert sich, Richter und Aster weiter zuzuhören, was letztendlich darin resultiert, dass er Aster tötet. Richter attackiert ihn daraufhin und verletzt ihn tödlich: Ratatosk wird in seine schlafende Kernform zurückversetzt, wodurch der Vorgang des Erwachens der Centurios unterbrochen wurde. Lediglich einem war es gelungen, vollkommen zu erwachen: Tenebrae. Aqua erklärt Richter, dass Ratatosk immer wieder erwachen wird, wenn er den Kern nicht zerstört, doch ehe Richter dies tun kann, kommt Tenebrae herbei, nimmt den Kern mit sich und erkennt, dass Aqua sie verrät. Danach verschwindet er und bringt Ratatosks Kern in Sicherheit. Aqua stimmt daraufhin zu, Richter zu begleiten und ihm dabei zu helfen, Ratatosk zu finden, um ihn endgültig zu vernichten. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Emil Castagnier begegnet Aqua das erste Mal in der Sinoa-Höhle, wo sie auf Richters Befehl hin ein Monster heraufbeschwört, das Emil den Weg versperrt. Dies ist mitunter einer der Gründe, aus dem Emil bei Tenebrae zustimmt, ein Ritter von Ratatosk zu werden: Auf die Weise kann er das Monster bezwingen, und Aqua wird geschwächt. Tenebrae erklärt, dass das Wasser-Mana besonders chaotisch ist, weil Aqua sich von Ratatosk losgesagt hat. So paktiert sie zwar mit Monstern, dies scheint jedoch keinen Effekt zu haben, solange die Centurios nicht mit Ratatosk verbunden sind. thumb|222px|Aquas Centurio-Kern Aqua kann in den Nebenaufgaben Richters angetroffen werden, da sie ihn stets begleitet. Beinahe rutscht ihr dabei die Wahrheit über Emil heraus, hätte Tenebrae sie nicht zum Schweigen gebeten. Außerdem wird hier die Beziehung zwischen Aqua und Tenebrae verdeutlicht: Aqua scheint es beinahe zu genießen, ihn anzupöbeln und niederzumachen. Schließlich stellt Aqua sich den Helden in der Gähnenden Schlucht in den Weg und bekämpft sie persönlich in der Form eines Monsters. Sie wird bezwungen und dabei tödlich verwundet. Dies zwingt sie dazu, in ihre Kernform zurückzukehren, wodurch sie wieder mit Ratatosk verbunden wird. Ratatosk erweckt Aqua schlussendlich wieder dann, als er sich dazu entscheidet, das Tor zu Niflheim selbst zu verschließen, wofür er die Centurios benötigt. Aqua ist fortan ein Teil des Plans, Mana unerheblich für das Leben zu machen, damit der momentan noch sehr junge und schwache Weltenbaum all sein Mana eines Tages in das Tor leiten und Ratatosk damit ablösen kann. Dies wird etwa tausend Jahre dauern; Richters gesamtes Leben, das er an der Seite von Ratatosk, Aqua und den anderen Centurios in der Gähnenden Schlucht verbringen wird. Persönlichkeit Aqua ist stets besorgt um Richter. Zu anderen Personen jedoch zeigt sie kaum bis kein Interesse. Sie streitet sich häufig mit Tenebrae, obwohl Aqua meist diejenige ist, die den Streit anfängt. Sie hat Ratatosk deshalb verraten, weil sie in Richter verliebt ist. Wissenswertes *"Aqua" ist das lateinische Wort für Wasser. *Vermutlich haben Richter und Aster Aqua auf ähnliche Weise erweckt, wie Linar es bei Ventus in Tales of Symphonia getan hat: Sie haben versehentlich oder bewusst ihr Siegel gebrochen. Charakterliste en:Aqua Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Widersacher aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Dawn of the New World